


The Legend Of Izuku

by Para_The_Gone



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, F/M, Izuku Is Ganondorf, Jirou Is Din, Not Beta Read, Overpowered Kyouka Jirou, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Rated T for mild violence, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Para_The_Gone/pseuds/Para_The_Gone
Summary: To begin let us talk about a story, a story so old that it seemed to have died. But when does a story truly end? Is it when you finish the last page of the book, when the author is done, or maybe a story dies when there is no one around to tell it? Regardless this is not about a story, this is about a Legend. But perhaps not the same Legend one would think about first, about a hero banishing evil, or a true love story between a hero and the princess. No this Legend begins with the death of an ancient evil, and the ending of an eternal curse. And perhaps more as some things can never truly end...
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Lost to History

Our story opens with the ending of another, the ending of the Dark Beast Ganon. As the Hero shot the final light arrow into the mad beasts head, something that should not have been possible happened. A curse left by the Demon King Demise that was attached to the souls of both the Hero, and the Princess was finally destroyed. however that was not the only event taking place. One part of the Triforce, The embodiment of the Goddess Din, the Triforce of Power Shattered Completely. During this period, in the sacred realm, two of the Three Golden Goddesses could only look on as their sister was slowly flaking apart.

"Do not grieve for me dear sisters." Spoke Din.

"But Din we-!" Cried Farore

"Hush Farore our sister won't be gone forever." Said Nayru

It was true that the Goddess was dying her power gradually flowing into the land, however it was true that she would not be gone forever. Eventually she would reform, along with the Triforce of Power. It was then that the other two Goddesses came to a Decision, long have they watched as the greedy, the vain, and the wrathful used their gift to cause blights upon the land.

"Dear sister, if you are to allow this then we have no choice but join with you." Proclaimed Farore.

"It seems as if even with the gifts that we gave the people, they became too reliant on us solving their problems." Explained Nayru.

"So we will shatter ourselves, and reform the world so that hopefully one day the entire world shall live in peace." Said Farore and Nayru in Unison.

"And when we wake up the world will have no more need for Gods." Confirmed Din.

Now a decision like this would always have long lasting consequences, as both goddesses reached into their pieces of the Triforce and shattered them. The effects were immediate, as they both started slowly flaking just as their sister did. However that was not the only effect, both of the pieces of the Triforce that had just shattered started a chain of events that no one, not even the Goddesses themselves could have foreseen. A massive tremor shifted the landmasses, the seas flowed faster then ever before, and magic had begun to disappear from the world. Thankfully the goddesses were not unprepared for such an event, and sealed as much of the races until their world settled down. However one small factor got in their way, Demise.

Their power was not the only thing seeping into the land, the end of Dark Beast Ganon made his magic flow into the earth as well, coating the newly formed earth in all of his hatred and malice. Decimating the Goron, the Rito, and the Zora. However a small hope came in the fact that none of the tribes were completely wiped out, and an event no one could have seen coming. Ganondorf Dragmire, was sick of being used as a puppet. As his connection to the Triforce of Power waned however he pulled all that he could together and forced Demise out of his soul, Finally killing the Demon King. The Goddesses were both surprised and moved by this odd act of selflessness, and as such reached out to the damaged soul that once housed their most hated enemy.

"Why did you perform such an act, you would have reincarnated had he stayed in your soul?" A confused Din Asked.

"Because I am done allowing a parasite to use me, and I have finally grown tired of fighting what I now realize is a hopeless battle." Spoke Ganondorf his voice still as commanding as ever.

"A useless battle?" Questioned Farore.

"I lost sight of what truly should have mattered, I truly could not see the forest for the trees." Ganondorf answered.

"And what was that which you found to be the answer?" Nayru queried.

"What I had set out to do before I became mad with power, Defend all of my people, Become a hero for both of my tribe, and anyone who could not save themselves." Ganondorf replied.

"If you were given one more chance to become that hero, to save all those who could not save themselves would you take it even if it meant being linked to another." Stated Din

"Yes." Spoke Ganondorf.

"Then so be it, Ganondorf Dragmire I will link your soul to mine, and throughout time, and for every reincarnation of us on this planet you shall be the hero you had always wished to become." Declared Din "May you never want for power to hold the world up, may you always have wisdom to understand everyone, and may you always have courage to stand up against those that threaten all that we have created." The Goddess finished.

As she reached into him to bind the two of them together he reached out to hug her, for giving him the chance he never had.

Thus became The End of the Age of Goddesses, and The Beginning of the Age of Man, which eventually became The Age of Quirks, and The Rebirth of Ganondorf Dragmire. Or better yet known as Izuku Dragmire.


	2. Birth Of The King, The Shield Of The People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time heals all wounds, but magic can be applied to anything, Even evolving a world... And massively skipping plot I can crowbar in later (Because sure why not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own one Digital copy of BOTW does that count for anything? no? OK then I don't own My hero academia, or the Legend of Zelda Franchise.

The world as it was known was gone, the ending of the age of the Golden Goddesses was traumatic for the earth. All of the magic that was bestowed was eaten by the earth, the Triforce lost it's shine, the races lost their ability to understand one another, and Legends ended up lost to time. However all of that is a story for another day.

However as all things must end, something new will always begin. That is where our story comes into play, in a hospital bed at Musutafu General Hospital. One very poor man, and one really pissed off woman are having a 'conversation.'

"You did this to me!" The Woman screamed, seemingly attempting to break the man's hand.

"I know Inko but please focus and push." Said the man who was clenching his teeth, and hoping that his wife would soon stop attempting to squeeze his hand like a tube of toothpaste.

The woman, one Inko Dragmire-Midoriya was born into the Dragmire line. All family members of the Dragmire lineage, were women with dark skin and red hair, ended up at least seven feet tall, and could snap you in half with one arm. Another fact was that all of them had a massive quirk factor, leading almost all of them to become heroes.

"I am pushing Hisashi, you damned idiot." Inko shouted, planning to extract her vengeance in blood later.

Hisashi Midoriya-Dragmire, a small time hero who goes by the name "Dragon's Breath" who ended up with Inko a few years after their time in hero college. They had met during his Heroic Ethics and Responsibility Orientation course, in which she was a guest speaker for the legal team.

And then it happened, a sudden relief washing over both the mother and the father of the child. Their child had been safely born. One Izuka Dragmire was born that day, or it she would have been if it wasn't for one fact.

"It's a healthy baby boy." Said the doctor who was in charge of the delivery.

"That can't be right, I am a Dragmire." Said Inko her voice barely above a whisper.

It was true, the first ever boy born into the Dragmire family had been born that day. However that was not the only thing that happened that day, as what happened next blew everything out the window.

The doctor had moved to use the Quirk Particle Analytics Machine, but then had to stop as a massive influx of power ripped through the room. Causing the machine the doctor had brought over to read at maximum, and start overheating as it couldn't begin to process the sheer power of the boy. Wave after wave of sheer power radiated from the boy, damaging nothing in the room but the machine and holding everyone in the room still.

However it was not a sense of fear that caused them to freeze, no this was a feeling of reverence. This was a feeling that commanded respect, it was a power that made everyone see fit to kneel, it was the birth of a king.

And as suddenly as it had began, it had stopped. No noise could be heard throughout the room as everything had settled. Everyone looked toward the baby that had caused the massive disturbance, the baby was dark skinned and had a small tuft of red hair. Inko then brought up her baby boy to her face and there was a small smile across his lips, a feeling of safety permeated that smile. A smile that seemed to be infectious, as Inko then smiled as well.

"Your name will be Izuku Dragmire, The first male Dragmire to be born." Stated Inko with absolute certainty.

It was that day that marked the beginning of the age of peace, that a man was born to protect all of those who could not defend themselves. This was the first event of many that would go on to be known as 'The Birth of the Four' and 'The Beginnings of True Heroes.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still manage to have 0 clue as to what I am doing, also I am going to make a point of this Zelda and link are not having incarnations in this. However Din, Nayru and Farore do. This is because Zelda who holds Nayru's Triforce of wisdom is not needed when she herself is there same with Farore, the only reason Din and Ganondorf are both there is that Ganondorf is now permanently linked to the Triforce of power. (And they have to because otherwise I wouldn't have a story).
> 
> If someone in the comments makes a compelling argument for the two I will see what I can do, but no promises. Also I have two of the goddesses reincarnations in mind already but I need one for Courage / Farore. 
> 
> \---Spoilers?---  
> Izuku is Ganondorf  
> Kyoka Is Din (the power of music)  
> Momo Is Nayru (the wisdom of creation)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing now, And I am not sorry for it


End file.
